


Pawns, Players, and Mediators

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, College, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Smut, Tickling, erotic asphyxiation, hickey, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: It's a game that a couple friends have created where they pick and choose  people to dominate and release stress upon. College is stressful. So why not release it?Honestly I'm not sure what's happening. I was chilling at the university and i has this weird thought pop in my head.I'll add tags and warning here as I write.BDSMTickleMirror /ReflectionChoking / Erotic Asphyxiation / Breath PlayMarkingThis story is also posted on wattpad. if found anywhere else please contact me.





	1. Bryllon: Choosing Pawns

Idk bros. I've decided to make a spam story. Idk how to explain it. Read it if you want to I guess.

...

Brendon urie had walked out of his class and down the hallway toward some unknown destination. He just needed to clear his mind for a bit. He forgot that he had a math test s today. 'Wtf must college be throwing this complicated shit at me???'

He walked down a pair of stairs. His class was on the 4th floor.

"Hey dumbass!"   
Brendon was confronted by some talk guy. Brendon didn't know what his name was. But he did know he was in his math class. This guy had finished his test 10 minutes ago. He was so fast with his math.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Are you done with your test? You looked like you were sweating back there"

"Why does it matter to you?" Brendon asked preparing himself for a fight.

"Ooo this one is feisty" another guy says approaching Brendon from behind. He descended the stairs and kept Brendon's gaze.

"Yeah I think we've chosen the perfect little guy" the tall guy says. "He'd be our baby, Ryan"

"Aha yeah. Perfect " Ryan touched Brendon's hair. It was soft. "Ooo he has nice hair Dallon. It's like a Cotten ball"

"Don't touch me" Brendon protested. That's when felt himself going down the remaining steps. That Ryan guy just pushed him down the steps!

Brendon thought for sure he was about to break an arm or something. But no. He was caught by Dallon. His arms wrapped around the other tightly. He was like a teddy bear. A tall teddy bear.

"His body is nice and petite. Even with his baby muscles" Dallon comment squeezing the smaller one a bit.

"Let me go you freak!"

Ryan walked down the remaining steps and landed a spank to the shorter teens ass. The sound echoed through the stairwell. Followed by gasp from pure shock. Only bros smack each other's ass's. Brendon didn't even know these people.

"I don't know Dally. This one is little rude"

"Come on. It'll be a challenge"

"I'm standing right here!"

"I'm lazy Dallon. You know me."

"Yes yes. You don't want to work too hard. But I'll do most of the work" Dallon says.

Ryan stares at the one wrapped in Dallons arms. He wore a pouty face that totaled screamed 'I got everything I wanted in highschool'. Ryan personally hated those type of people. He felt like they needed to get off their high horse for a second. Those pouty lips looked so kissable, but right now wasn't the time for touching. They needed a mediator present. And yes Ryan did attack the others ass but if you don't tell Seaman then it never happened.

"Please, ry. Please" dallon begged like a child who wanted a puppy or a cat. "I'll do the dirty work ry"

'I'll take care of it mom I swear!!!' That's all Ryan can hear from the taller guy.

"Ok" Ryan says knowing very well that Dallon would most likely come short on the 'dirty work'.

"Will someone exsplain what's going - hey! Give me back my phone. Ahh! Put me down!"

Ryan ascended the stairs back to the floor of their shared math class. He held Brendon's phone in his hand. "What's your password?" He asked as Dallon carried Brendon up the steps.

"I'm not telling you!"

"He's so difficult. Dallon I hate you already" Ryan rubbed his cheek.

"He'll ease up"

They reached the fourth floor door and Dallon sat the youngest boy down. He loosened his grip and Brendon took that opportunity to break free. Buts it's not like brend could just walk away. This Ryan guy still had his phone. Brendon tried reaching for it but Ryan quickly moved it out of the others reach.

"Nuh huh" Ryan says "I want you to go back and finish your test. You're main goal is to past college with flying colors. After taking the test you come to the first floor and meet us at the cafe. You will get your phone back and we will explain everything then. Do you understand?"

"What the fuck? no"

Dallon wasn't paying much attention to the two as they spoke. He kept starring at Brendon's ass. 10/10 guys. His hands then found their way to the perfectly C shaped curves. A sequel reached Ryan's ears before he knew it and Brendon had removed himself away from both men.

"I grabbed his wallet and keys" Dallon quickly defended himself knowing the look he was going to receive from the other.

"Dallon we need a mediator. Don't touch him inappropriately again." Ryan held out his hand for the stolen property.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure he came back" Dallon handed them over.

"So if I meet you at the cafe I get my stuff back" Brendon asked realizing he wasn't about to win this fight.

"Yep. See you in a few darling" Ryan smirked before grabbing Dallons hand and leaving toward the first floor.

Brendon watched them disappear with his life in their hands. Well more specifically Ryan's hands. Something tells him that Ryan would be more mean than this Dallon character.

"I'm tired of steps. We should have taken the elevator" Brendon here's Dallon says from down the stair well. He rolls his eyes. 'I guess it's time to go fail the rest of this test'

...

907 words


	2. The rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that maybe I should get ao3 up to date with the current chapters

I don't wanna confuse you guys but this chapter is BEFORE the last one. Just keep that in mind.

...

They had decided to meet at the back of the commons area. In the corner to be specific. I'm not sure why they choose a public place but they did. 

"We should totally get this started" Frank said as he held his boyfriends hand. 

"Alright we should start this meeting" Ray said. 

"You Guys has voted me and Andy as most responsible members. So we wrote up the rules for everyone." 

Andy began passing out papers to the people at the table. 

"I know we all know the information but we must go over it. There are three roles in this game. Player, Mediators, and pawns. The players are the people who are given the tasks to preform with the pawns. The pawns are people that the players have chosen. The Mediators are people chosen to be referees. They are a big part of this game." Ray explained.

"If you wish to do anything sexual with your pawns you must and I will respect MUST have a Mediator with you. They are there for the pawns safety because the last thing we want to happen is for something to go horribly wrong." Andy added. "The Mediators also determines how many points you get. You can read that over on the paper."

"The weekly tasks will be in this bowl where Spencer will pull from. He will also collect all of the data from the mediators and tally up the points for each player." Ray says while showing the bowl and showing Spencer to everyone.

"Last thing, if wish to change your position you can. If you're a Mediator you can be a player or pawn. If a player you can only become a pawn. If a pawn your only option is to leave. If you leave you can't come back until we restart the game." Andy adds. 

"That's pretty much every thing. Sign up for which position you'd like to be. Mediators please write you phone number. Players you can go look for your pawns after sign up. Remember safe play is the best play"

Andy and Ray high fived each other. They've successfully explained the rules. 

...

Spencer looked over the lists. He was with Ray and Andy who shared a dorm together. 

GAME LIST 

Players:  
1) Ryan Ross  
2) Dallon Weekes  
3) Frank Iero  
4) Pete Wentz

Mediators:  
1) Ryan seaman 1(###) ###-####  
2) Ray Toro 1(###) ###-####  
3) Joe Trohman 1(###) ###-####  
4) Andy Hurley 1(###) ###-####

Pawns:  
1) Gerard Way   
2)_______  
3)_______  
4)_______

"Hey guys?" Spencer asks after looking over the list. 

"Yeah?" Ray responds looking up from his cup of noodles.

"Did you guys go over the consequences that the players will face if they deiced to do break the rules?"

Ray looks over at Andy who looks back. "Oh shit we did forget about that"

"I guess it'll just be a surprise" Andy say.

...

477 words

So I just want to remind you guys. This chapter was before the last one. That's why Brendon isn't on the Pawn list yet.


	3. Peterickey: Choosing Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly y’all are missing out on pics. As soon as I figure out how to   
1)bold words  
2) put pictures in  
I’ll feel 50% better on my stories here.

Ok but I thought Dallon was hot. And then I saw his wife and then Dallon was out of my head. Like... if I could I would kidnap your wife. Sorry not sorry. 😬  
Gee's wife isn't safe either. I just had to tell you guys that.

...

Pete already had a pawn in his head. He just wasn't sure if that person was down for it. 'I better start thinking of a back up plan.'

Mikey fucking way. 

Pete knocked on Mikey's dorm room. On the door had the names "Mikey way" and "Patrick stump" on it. 

"Hey Mikey" Pete greats as Mikey opened the door. 

"Hey short angry human" Mikey says opening his door all the way so Pete can enter. There was another guy in the room, Pete believes it's "Patrick" or at least that's what the door says. "What brought you over here?" Mikey asks as he plopped down on his bed.

"Well there is this game I think you'll enjoy"

"I love games! Is it a video game? A board game? You know how much I love games"

"Man hunt is a good game" Mikey's roommate spoke up.

Mikey gasped and then exsoploded with excitement "omg yes! Being chased by your friends is the BEST thing one can do. It's such a heart pumping game."

"And the jump scares"

"Yes the jump scares. That fear of being caught when you round a corner. See, this is why Patrick is my new best friend."

Pete nods his head. He was going to ask Patrick to leave for this conversation but it seems like he'd be into this game as well.

"Well this game is a sex related." Pete says slowly. He was pretty sure that this party was going to be accepting but who fucking knows. "Dominant / submissive relationship kind of game"

Mikey's eyes lit up like Christmas tree. "Yes!"

"I didn't even finish exsplaing it" 

"If you're asking me to do it with you I want to do it"

"You're so lucky" Patrick adds sitting down on his own bed. He starred at the two other teenagers in the room as they talked. This honestly sounds really fun. But Patrick was a shy bean and didn't want to ask if he could join since he wasn't invited. 'I'll just ask Mikey for all the details. Probably write it down. I can make it into a fanfic. Or make a book and publish it. People will love it'

"What about you Patrick?"

"What?" Patrick looked up coming out of his deep thought.

"Do you want to join in? I can have two submissives. 'Pawns' is the official name"

"S-sure" 

"Cool. Let me text up a mediator and they'll get you situated" Pete said pulling out his phone. He decided that Joe was the perfect person.

"This is going to be soo awesome Patrick. I'm so excited. Can we start now?"

"Chill out puppy. We can't start now. There are rules and shit like that. Although ray and Andy didn't mention the consequences of breaking them I wouldn't want to find out. So as long as you're both ok with it we can only kiss."

"Can we kiss now?" Patrick asks. 

Pete got off of Mikey's bed and leaned in to place the world's softest kiss upon Patrick's lips.

...

Gerard and frank had spent all day together. The only time they separated was when they had a class. And even then it was for only an hour and a half. 

They were walking outside, Gee had just got out of class and frank meet him outside of his building. Holding his hand Gerard bounced off food options for dinner. Even though it was only 4.

"Fast food?"

"Not in the mood" frank said as he kissed gees cheek. They were slowly walking to their destination, their shared dorm room. 

"How about a restaurant?"

"Ooo." Frank stopped walking. "We can make it a date. Like the movies." Frank closed the small gap between the two, wrapping his armed around Gerard. Pulling him closer. His mouth mere centimeters from the others ear "and then afterwards I'll unwrap you like a present. And slowly make love to you. Sweet soft love that you'll savor."

Gee giggled with the world's biggest smile plastered on his face as he stares down at frank. "I like that idea"

"You do?" Frank says into another kiss.   
That's until frank's phone rings. 

Dallon Weak

"I know you're not mouth fucking in the middle of camps for anybody to see" frank heard through the receiver. 

Frank sighs and steps back from his boyfriend. 

"Where are you, ya fucking creep?"

"INSERT NAME BUILDING HERE"  
Frank looks over toward that building and saw Dallon chilling on a bench with his girlfriend Breezy Douglas. He hung up and grabbed Gerard's hand again. 

"Hi guys" breezy greets. It was followed by some "heys"

"Did you already find yourself a pawn?" Frank asks sitting down next to Dallon.

"You play chess baby?" Breezy asks.

"Yes. I do play chess. So does frank. He's really good at it. The other day I was playing and I managed to loose one of my pawns." Dallon did play chess. But chess isn't the pawn Frank was referring to. Dallon knew that. Gee knew that. Breezy did not know that. 

"Actually I'm very bad at chess" frank picked up on what Dallon was saying. SHE DOESNT KNOW SO STFU. "Well it's good to know you found a new pawn. I'm taking gee out for food. Bye"

Frank quickly ended the conversation and left, Gee on his side. Sitting there contributing to a lie was not Frank's top 10 things to do today. 

"That's a cute couple" breezy says as she watched the two of them leave.

"Frank can suck a dick" Dallon says with an eye roll which caused bre to laugh.

"You don't have to be rude" she says between laughter.

They usually just sit outside and people watch. It was kinda better than starring at a screen together. 

That's when Dallon saw two mediators meet up in the middle of campus. Joe and Ryan. They exchanged a folder and then went separate ways. And then Ryan saw Dallon and came over.

"Hi breezy. Dallon I've been looking for you all day. I'm also looking for Ross, I don't know where he goes on his free time. Anyway I wanted to speak with you about your pawn-"

"Yes my pawn" Dallon interrupts seaman. "I haven't been able to play chess lately"

"Chess?" Ryan questioned. 

"Yes chess. I can't play it without my missing pawn that I lost a few days ago"

Ryan has to make sure they were talking about the same thing. Because honestly seaman was clueless on how to actually play chess. And making chess references while secretly trying to talk about the sex game was kinda confusing.

"Were you playing chess with Ross?"

Dallon stayed silent for a few seconds as he made eye contact with Ryan.

"Yes" Dallon finally said.

"Mh" Ryan nods. He pulls out his phone and starts typing away. For all Dallon knows he could be texting the other mediators about the current situation. 

"Well if you happen to see Ryan Ross around let him know I'm looking for him. Also call me later on today when you're free. I might be able to help you with your missing pawn piece."

"Um. Uh ok." Dallon replies, desperately wanting to know what Ryan typed into his phone. 

Once Ryan left breezy turned to her boyfriend who let out a shaky breathe. "Are you ok?"

"No" Dallon answered honestly. Seaman didn't have to make him sweat like that. 

"You seem really upset" breezy stud up grabbing Dallon's hand. "Let's go get you some ice cream baby"

Dallon nods. "Ok" 

She always knows how to make Dallon feel better.

...  
1262 words

I'm literally making unnecessary stress for myself. 

Fun fact! I actually forgot I had a math test last week. Good thing it was only over the easy stuff 😬


	4. Bowl of Kinks: Week One

Gerard sat on his boyfriend's lap. They were once again sitting in the common area in the back corner. Today was Thursday. Time to kick off their sexual events. Gee was soooo ready. He had put aside sex for the last week so Frank wouldn't be seen as breaking the rules. Yep that's the down side to this game. They couldn't have sex together without one of their friends watching.

Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. it always seemed to calm Gee down. even though at this moment Gee wasn't on the edge of crying or something, Frank just felt like doing it. Gee was like a cat, not going to lie. the soft purrs when Frank scratch at a certain spot.

"Ooo, do you do that Mikey?"

"Absolutely not. He looks like he's going into heat and I'd rather never see that again."

Gerard quickly opened his eyes. Why the fuck is Mikey here?

"Hell no" Gee says immediately.

"Oh come on Gerard. Mikey is his own person" Pete says as he pulled over two more chairs for his pawns.

"Fuck no. Mikey get outta here." Gerard tried to stand up but by this point Frank had his arms wrapped around the other and was squeezing him to death. "Let me go"

"Calm down"

"Let me go!"

"Calm down" 

"Gee he already signed up. Just chill out ok" Ray says watching the interact between Pete and Gerard.

By this time it'll be irresponsible for the writer to not let the readers know who else was currently watching this go down. Andy sat beside Ray drinking his mojo work out stuff. To the right of pro athlete Andy was Spencer who DIDN'T want to be there. He had homework (yes on the first week of school) and he was itching to get it done. The next two where Joe and Ryan. Not Ross, but Seaman. To the left of Ray was Frank holding back his boyfriend Gee. Across from these two which is also the left of Seaman was Pete and his two pawns. And slowly approaching the group was Ryan Dallon and Brendon.

"What did I miss?" Dallon says pulling up two chairs for himself and Brendon. Dallon allowed Ryan to have the existing seat.

"Listen Gee if you're really upset about it you can leave and Frank can find himself another pawn" Andy says pushing over paper where everyone signed up at.

Pawns:

Gerard Way  
Brendon Urie  
Mikey Way  
Patrick Stump

Gerard sighed in defeat and pushed the paper back over. "Fine"

"Fine?" Andy and Ray said at the same time.

"Let him play. I'd be damned if I allowed my baby to have fun with someone else"

Frank nuzzled his nose into the crook of Gee's neck kissing softly upon the others skin. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Ok let's get this weekend on the roll." 

Yes Spencer knew it was a Thursday. He just wanted it to come faster. He places his hand into the bowl and pulled out a paper.

"Rock paper scissors this shit" he says to the players.

Frank won. Spencer pulled out a piece of paper that read "mirror" Gee tried to look at the paper but Frank quickly moved it from his boyfriends view like the flash.

"I want you to be surprised baby cakes" says as his boyfriend started to be fussy again. "It'll make it hotter if you weren't expecting it."

The next player was Ryan who received tickling.

And Pete got marking and choking.

...

Dallon has to go tend to his girlfriend after the meeting. Or something like that.

"Where's Dallon?"

"His girlfriend is just worried about him," Ryan says as he allows Brendon to unlock his dorm room. B got a single room. Dallon shared a room with his girlfriend Breezy. And Ryan Ross has his own place. He didn't stay on campus.

"So what did you want to do?" Brendon asks as he closes his door.

"I just wanted to talk. Get to know you better" Ryan says sitting down on the bed. He patted on the spot beside him. "Like have you seen cuffs in real life?"

Brendon stared into the others eyes. Was this a trick question???

"No..." Brendon answers.

Ryan lifted his eyebrows. "You sounded unsure about that. What are you hiding?"

"Well... one time when I was 16 I was doing weed with my friend and this cop showed up. He put us in the back of his police car and took us home. He didn't write us up or anything."

Ryan smiles as he opens his bag. "Wow, Dallon found us a naughty boy."

Brendon heart started pumping faster at Ryan's choice of words.

"Tell me what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. More specifically the Crayola color cerulean. I can show you" Brendon says quickly. He grabbed his phone and messed up his password three times. Which is kinda hard to do since it six digit code is 5-5-5-5-5-6.

"Cerulean is this color-" Brendon spoke once he finally got google to show the correct color. He looked up from his phone to see Ryan holding a pair of cuffs. Basic silver, like the cops have. But that surprised Brendon. "Right here- oh! U-um" He was so shocked that he dropped his phone on the ground.

They both looked down to the phone that laid upon the carpet.

"Are you going to get that?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah totally" Brendon tried to play it off. He scrambled to the floor dropping to his knees in the process. Once receiving the phone Brendon looked up to Ryan smirking. 

"Hey baby"

"H-hi" Brendon barely breathed out. 

That's when Ryan reaches down and held Brendon chin with his fingers. This caused B to stand up and soon their lips crashed into one another.

They kissed for a while. Brendon wants to do more than kiss. His hands found skin contact with Ryan's abdomen. Nice and warm... and Brendon wanted to lick it. But the only way to lick it was to remove the shirt. So Brendon with half of his attention being occupied with Ryan's mouth began to slowly slide the others shirt off. That is until Ryan pulled Brendon onto the bed and then swiftly moved on top of the other.

"Nu uh uh" Ryan said darkly removing Brendon hands from his abdomen and toward his pillow. "We can't have none of that. But tell me, do you want to do more than kiss?"

"Yes"

"Here's the problem," Ryan said in the same voice as before. "I wanna play with you too."

He pressed his thy where Brendon's dick was began grinding upon the other. "However rumor has it that a certain birdie told Seaman that Dallon broke a rule. Do you happen to know who that birdie is?"

"Nu- no" Brendon lied.

"Haha." Ryan gives a small chuckle "sure. The real question is, will this birdie tell on me? Because I think it will." Ryan pressed harder. "I think that you Brendon will run to a mediator about this and blab your mouth"

"No. No I won't"

"It just sucks that I can't trust you" Ryan stopped moving his thy. He lifted himself off of Brendon but hovered over him in a plank/ push-up position.

"No, Ryan" Brendon started to beg.

"Yes, Ryan" he whined back at B in a copycat type of voice.

"God. You sound so ... hot when you beg. When you whine." Ryan went down and pressed a kid upon Brendon's forehead. "I bet you're cute when you cry." He whispers.

Then Ryan suddenly jumped off of Brendon.

"I'm going to the bathroom"

Brendon laid on his bed staring at the ceiling catching his breath. Damn Ryan is fucking tease.

Brendon sat up in bed and saw at the foot of his bed the cuffs still laying their. He immediately grabbed them and stuffed them into a drawer.

His door opened and Ryan appeared.

"This was fun" Ryan said walking in to grab his bag. He zipped it closed. "I had a lot of fun. We should totally do this again."

"Um yeah. Maybe we could finish?"

"Only with a mediator. We only kissed Brendon so don't be going around telling lies. Am I clear?"

"Yes" Brendon nodded.

"Good. Sweet dreams baby boy."

...

1318 words.

My friend bailed on me so I decided to not be mad at her and write. I don't think its working. How do you guys feel about the first round that's chosen?


	5. Icecream-Mirror-Tickle Surprise

this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, im so sorry for writing so much. im also sorry for taking so long to update. Im just very VERY VERY slow at writing smut. And i had to do it twice. 

warning! if you happen to just miss the entire meaning of this story then i'll tell you here. this chapter has sex. twice actually. you've been warned.

kink bowl tags: 

mirror sex (ferard) 

tickling (bryallon)

...

Dallon had just got out of his english class which he didnt enjoy at all.

From breezybear: /Hey bby I need to go home for the weekend. ill be back on sunday at 6. call me when you get out of class. love you\

Awww sweet. Dallon clicked on her name so he could call her however a face showed up on his screen. not his baby's face at that. no it was Ryan Ross.

"hello?"

"where are you?" Ryan spoke into the receiver. Dallon knew something was wrong. Ryans voice was deep, angry you could say. but at him? what did Dallon do? nothing???Dallon couldnt remember what he fucking did. oh shit!

"im leaving my class" Dallon says unsure if he should tell the other where he was.

"no. where. are. you. "

Dallon knew Ryan didn't like repeating himself. So he told him his exact location. the browns building 2nd floor on the back stairs. And then the connect died and Dallon stared at his phone confused because why would Ryan needs to know where he was. And why did he sound upsetti?!?

Dallon was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming toward him on the steps. He felt his hand being pulled and down to the 1st floor he went. He landed on his back, the air taken out of his lungs by force of impact.

"Did you take them?" Ryan asked as he swiftly landed himself on top of Dallon.

Dallon was now really confused. "No" Dallon shuddered out. He didn't even know what them was but don't tell Ryan that.

"Are you lying to me Dallon? I don't like liars."

"I-I don't know what happened! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't?"

"No!" Dallon cried out. Ryan sat up, still straddling the other. "RyRy please. Not the face"

He rolled his eyes. This was stupid. Of course it wouldn't be Dallon.

"I'm not gonna-," Ryan sighed in defeat because damn. How could he not notice Dallon breaking? "Calm down Dallon."

But Dallon didn't stop. 

"Dally, hey" Ryan reaches down to start wiping away tears that began to swell up in the eye sockets."Dally? Don't cry baby. Listen it's not your fault. RyRy was just being a big meanie. it's not your fault."

ok this wasnt working. Dallon was totally done for. he was a crying mess and its Ryan's fault because he didn't catch the signs of Dallon breaking. "let's get up. you can come sleep with RyRy tonight. would that be fine? RyRy can hold you all night long. and keep you warm."

Dallon nodded and got back on his feet. 'damn you didn't have to shove him to the ground.' Ryan thought. 

Ryan led Dallon out the building and into the blinding September sun. It was literally the first week of school, a fine Friday afternoon. And Ryan has already attacked a person. And it was Dallon of all people. How could he not think through this? Of course it wouldn't be Dallon because Dallon wouldn't lie to Ryan. It's like some unspoken rule or something. 

"You parked in a bad spot" Dallon spoke softly as they approached the others black truck. It was parked slightly crooked between the two blue lines on the concrete. 

"Yeah RyRy knows he shouldn't park in a handicap spot. Get in before I get a ticket."

...

Brendon didn't have any classes on Fridays. So he got to sleep in and not do homework and basically have fun. But now it was 5 in the afternoon and he was kinda bored. He's managed to make friends through his classes. And by "make friends though his classes" he meant viciously being shoved down a pair of stairs and sucked into a huge sexual group. They seemed like an ok group of people... however he didn't talk to ANY of them. His people skills needs help.

Anyway he only had two people umber. Actually six people numbers if you count the mediators. He didn't know what to do today. A good portion of it was gone already, but that didn't mean he still had 7 hours left in the day. 

The cuffs.

Yes he totally forgot about them. They were handing out in his underwear drawer. Don't ask why! That's just where he happened to put them. 

He pulled them out. Cold. Shinny. Sliver. Cuffs. 

He tosses them in the air, the open cuts clacking against itself. 

That's when he had the stupid idea of outing them on. I know what you're thinking "no beebop/ forehead master/ whatever you'd wish to rename this boi , don't you know those lock?"

Well if you weren't thinking that maybe you're playing for the wrong team... or your mind is in the right direction 😉. 

Anyway his dumbass locked it round his left hand and then without thinking, he put the other cuff around the bar that conveniently was near the head board and then snapped it close around his right wrist.

"This isn't that bad" Brendon said out loud. He tried this out of 99% boredom and 1% out of curiosity. "Now how do I get out?"

...

Ryan has insisted that he get Dallon ice cream. It was to calm Dallons feelings and get rid of the tears. It worked. Like it always does. Dallon got cookies and cream. Ryan watched Dallon as he sucked on his spoon to devour the cold treat. Dallons perfect little pink lips curling up into smile because he was for a brief moment in heaven. Heavy dopamine fucking crowding his sensors and shit like that. However Dallons phone buzzed and lit up. Ryan couldn't see what it was that was on the others screen however he did know whatever it took away a bit of Dallon's happiness. 

And Dallon would casually set down his spoon and pick up his phone and type something real quick just to sigh. 

It was actually quite annoying. Some one was upsetting his Dally again.

"is something bothering Dally?" Ryan asked hoping Dallon would tell him. Dallons face squished up.

"ugh. you can stop that. im fine now"

"ok. whats up then?"

"I don't want to tell you. you're going to get mad again"

Ryan stared Dallon into his eyes because he really needed him to know that he wouldn't hurt him. "I promise I won't get mad at you. I only got mad at you earlier because I thought you stole my stuff. and stealing things are a big no no"

Dallon cringed. "No no? I said stop it" Dallon whined. 

"Fine. I'll stop for real this time" Ryan couldn't help but laugh. "But seriously, you can tell me anything and I won't get mad you. I promise."

Dallon stared back into Ryan's eyes. "Ok." he says. But then he set his phone down and picked up his spoon again. "Do you wanna have sex today?"

Ryan was now confused. How the fuck did they go from crying to icecream to 'dont get mad' to sex? 

"Dallon? Are you ok?" Ryan asked with 100000% concern in his voice. Did he hit his head earlier when I tackled him? He could have a concussion. Fuck.

"Yeah" Dallon practically bubbled as he engulfed another spoonful of ice cream. "I've got a surprise for you."

Yep... he was a concussion. 

... 

•*/also at the same time\\*•

slushieprince   
(on wattpad) helped me write the smut for ferard. thank you so much! i literally wasnt going to be able to do it by myself. 

....maybe youll help me write other smut? o.O

think about it please

...

Gee got out of class and was practically dragged out of the building by his boyfriend.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the dorms" Frank answers.

Gee stayed quiet until the reached the elevators of the dorms. Frank pushed the 7th floor. Gee took this moment to ask "What are you so excited to show me?" 

"Just wait and see sugar" Frank's says the door opens. He unlocks his dorm room and allows Gee to walk in first.

Inside Ryan was chilling at a chair to the side of the room. his blue hair overlooking the chemistry book he was currently reading. once the two walked in he happy slammed the textbook closed. "finally! It took you guys so long"

"Hey, shut up and watch you creep" Frank barked as he closed the door and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. this only caused Ryan to roll his eyes. 

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Gee asks, referring to the paper Frank received a day ago. 

"Nope" he quickly ripped Gee's shirt off of his body. his hands adventuring to the Netherlands to free the preciousness kidnapped jewels from the Levi's. in plan terms Frank took off Gerard's jeans. 

He wrapped his arms around his almost naked boyfriend. "You look so pretty baby"

"Yeah?"

"mmhhmm" Gee staggered backwards as Frank softly but sternly walked him backwards towards the middle of the room. "And I want to share with you the experience of watching your sexy body being fucked"

Gee was confused at what Frank meant. What did he mean? Did Frank somehow clone him just so Gerard could watch? Now that would be fucking cool. Plus his baby would be like some super scientists or something like that...

Frank then turned Gee toward the desk that was on the side of the room. This desk was accompanied by a chair. Correction... there was a chair there. Ryan moves it so he could plop his mediator ass in it to observe the two males. This desk also had a mirror.

Ohhhhhh.

Frank ran his hand up and down the front of Gee. his fingers intertwining with Gee's nipples. gerard has always liked that.

"i wanna do it"

Frank chuckles into Gee's ear. "you're so excited"

Gee turned around to face Frank. "Yeah. I'm really excited." He then moved Frank back a bit before he planted his knees upon the carpet and his hands evaded Franks groin. Soon he had his playpole free and engulfed into his mouth. Damn. He is excited. Frank had to hold fees head to make him slowdown. 

Soon Gerard looked up with pleading eyes. Message that clearly said "will you fuck me now?" 

If you want an answer... it's yes. Frank gave Ryan the satisfaction of acknowledging him. "Condom"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he reaches into his backpack for a condom. It was HIS goddamn condoms... not Frank's. I guess Frank was too lazy to go find his own.

Frank unwrapped it and slid it on. Then pulled Gee into his feet. "Hands on desk, baby" he says through a kiss. Gerard followed through with the instructions placing his warm sweaty hands upon the wooden desk.

Behind him pressing his hard dick upon the others bum, Frank remember that maybe he should throw some lube on. I mean the condom package did say "extra lubricant" but still. One can never be too careful.

Ryan already knowing what Frank was about to ask of him pulled out his travel sized lube. These two are the most unprepared people on the planet. He tossed it to the other who began pouring it upon Gees bottom as well as up his shaft too. Frank realized he poured a bit too much and applied the extra upon Gerard's dick. 

he entered. slowly. just because. its not like he needed to or anything. because honestly Gee likes it rough, and so does Frank. and if we really want to get kinky with it so does Ryan... from the observers point of view. but none of that matters, Frank just wanted to go slow today... at least right now. 

gerard however started to move his ass backwards. At that point Frank let Gee do the work because he was obviously wanted control of this situation. 

But then Frank remembered the "challenge" if you must call it that. he leaned down dick still plunged inside the other. His hot breath upon the back of gerards neck. And he whispered, "look at you self baby"

Gerard looked in the mirror, seeing himself disheveled. He panted. A faint smile upon his face. 

At that moment Frank kissed Gees back before he stud upright. Running his fingers down Gee's back and gripping his ass tight. His anal cavity tightens around his cock and oh my god. 

But Gee wasn't looking up at himself anymore. His head had lolled forward toward the desk. His breath out of control. He was hot... but you know what would be hotter? If Gee could see how hot he was in Franks eyes.

"I said look up" Frank says as he pulls in Gee's hair tightly, forcing his head up and erupting a moan from the latter's throat. Gerard's eyes squinted shut. Frank rubbed up and down Gerard's back before smacking his ass, getting a squeal from Gerard. "Open your eyes, love." He said into his ear softly, biting it. Gerard opened his eyes. Holy fuck, Frank was so hot right now. Frank's hips began rolling slowly, driving Gee mad.

He pushed himself against Frank, making small moans. "Frank." He gasps. Frank grips his hips, moving a bit faster and digging his nails into Gee's hips, leaving little crescent marks. Gerard gripped the edge of the desk. "Look." Frank breathes into Gerard's ear, pounding into him. Gerard forces himself to look up at the mirror. His face was red, his hair was a mess, and he looked like a slut. But Frank's face was red too, glistening with sweat as he was fucking Gerard. 

Gee's moans got a bit louder, he gripped the desk. "Fuck, Frank." He breathed, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He was getting closer and closer when Frank's hips slowed. "Look." He said again. Gerard whined, pushing himself against Frank, pleading for him to just move faster, like he was before. Frank pulled his hair, moving his head to see the mirror. Frank's dark hair was slightly wet, his face red as he was panting. Gerard was breathing heavily and moaning and gasping.

Suddenly Frank was moving rather quickly again, his hips meeting Gee's. "Gonna... cum." Gerard gasped. He gripped the desk as Frank had reached over and began pumping him quickly. Gerard moaned like a pornstar as he came over the desk, panting. Frank's thrusts quickened, and he moaned something that sounded like a combination of "fuck," "Gerard," and "oh my god," as he came in the condom. 

They breathed in unison, hot heavy breathing. Frank pulled out and disposed of the used condom. And then he guided Gee to the bed. And they climbed in together. The comforter covering both of their bodies, Frank's head on top of gerards chest.

"Well that was hot" Ryan spoke up totally disrupting the silence that had floated upon the other too.

"Go away Ryan" Frank mumbles into gerards bare skin. Gerards laughs "that tickles" he says.

"I'm going, don't worry," he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Also tomorrow is the first punishment. Pack your bags for camping. Well be away until sunday."

This caused Frank to raise his head off of gerards chest. They both looked to the blue haired tall male.

"Punishment?" Gee asks.

"Don't worry you two are in the green" he picked up his travel sized lube. "Unless you aren't...?"

"No. We're fine. We're as green as grass," gerard said quickly. That caused Ryan to lift an eyebrow because now he was intrigued. 

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Frank rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to be threatened. "Turn off the light seaman"

Ryan opened the door. "Whatever," he sung a little bit. "You'll receive a text of the information about tomorrow. Sleep tight"

...

Brendon has been in his problematic state for a good 20 minutes. He tried jiggling his way out of the cuffs. He even tried twisting and turning in hopes that MAYBE his hands will slip through. It didn't work. Instead all he did was hit his head... that hurt. And he couldn't even rub his head to soothe the pain afterwards.

"Fucking shit"

Brendon realized that wouldn't be able to get out of this without help. However, his phone was in his jeans pocket. Luckily for him he had Siri activated.

"Hey Siri? Text Ryan"

"Ok. Ryan Ross or Ryan Seaman?"

Brendon did not think this through. He didn't want to text Ryan. Ross would be pissed. And seamen is probably busy or something.

"Never mind. Hey siri? Text Dallon"

"Ok. What would you like to say?"

"Hey? Can you help me?"

Brendon waited for a response. Soon his phone buzzed.

From Dallon: /ask Ryan\

To Dallon: / i cant. I need you.\

To Dallon: / Dallon please. I did something\

From Dallon: /what?\

To Dallon: / i may or may not have taken Ryans cuffs. Now I'm stuck. Can you get me out?\

It took awhile for Dallon to respond. Brendon wasn't sure how long. He doesn't have a clock in his room... he could be here all night. That though made him dread every second of being stuck and alone. 

To Dallon: / Dallon?\

From Dallon: / fine\

...

Ryan allowed Dallon to drag him around like a life size doll all the way up to the appropriate floor and finally stopping in front of Brendon's room. Dallon told him to grab his backpack. Not the one full of educational things.... well I mean... it could be educational. 

Joe was outside the door. He leaned against the wall his hands swiping some internet app. "Joe?" Ryan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dallon told me to be here as quickly has i could" Dallon knocked on the door in which Brendons voice was heard. "Its unlocked".

The door opened with Dallon peeping his head in. He immediately started laughing. 

"Dallon stop laughing. Help me" Brendon wined with a pout. He was still unaware of the two extra bodies that were to enter the room. 

Dallon opened the door all the way allowing Ryan and Joe to get a view of the situation. 

Dallon herd his name being said three different times but each way was different. One Dallon was full of betrayal. Another was shock and a bit of happiness. And the last was filled with doubt and suspicious.

"Its like a present. And hes already cuffed? Im... oh god Dallon you're gonna make me cry"

Dallon smiled.

"Im a very chill guy and every knows this. I may or may not allow things to be done 'without my knowledge', however this seems pretty sketch. I mean only an idiot would somehow manage to get themselves stuck like this. And i dont wanna through you under the bus Dallon, but it looks like you trapped him in his own room."

"I swear I didn't plan this." Dallon says before laughing. "I'll just let Brendon explain what happened"

"Yes please" Ryan says as he happily hopped up to the bedside. "Would you like to explain how you got a hold of my cuffs?" 

"No thank you" Brendon says.

"Oh how polite. I love it." Dallon says as he locks the door.

"Such a change from stealing things that aren't yours." Ryan ran his fingers upon Brendons cheek. "Tell me do you want an orgasm?"

"I've got nothing else to do"

Ryan nods and slip Brendons shirt off his torso. However he refused to undo the cuffs so the shirt was balled up around Brendons hands. Dallon was at Brendons feet with the smirk that said he was up to no good. 

"You know that wasn't a straightforward answer" Dallon says before his hands attacked Brendons sock covered feet. This lead to giggles to fill the room as Brendon tried his hardest to wiggle way from Dallons fingers.

"I think you should give say yes to a free orgasm" Ryan says with a smile on his face. "I enjoy your laugh. It's adorable. And addictive." Ryan ghosted his fingers along the Brendons sides. His soft squishy stomach barely feeling Ryans warm finger touch them. Inducing a series of uncontrollable laughter from the trapped boy. Ryan soon stopped to allow Brendon to breathe.

Dallon walked up beside Ryan who planted a kiss upon his cheek. 

"I'm going to take them off" the taller one spoke. He reaches for Brendon's tight jeans, pulling apart the zipper and button and then shimming down the material. All the way off until Brendon was left with just his checkered undies and his shirt that did nothing but hang around his wrists. 

"I've-" Brendon started before swallowing. The forced laughter still on the tip of his tongue. "I've googled this and I wondered if I had a safe word"

"Your safe words doesn't exist. You only get mercy if we feel like it. Or if a mediator feels you are in danger." Ryan explains. 

Dallon ran his palms from the outer thigh to creep into the inner thigh . "You never gave verbal consent" he says.

"Do you want an orgasm or not?" Ryan asked.

"Yes"

Pads of Dallons fingers rub furiously across Brendons inner thigh s. The soft sweet spot that tickled causing Brendons abdomen to hurt. His laughter became contagious. However where Dallon was tickling was torturefull it was also pleasurable. It wasn't no longer unwanted laughs. No it was a wanted touch. The soft tickles awakening his hard on and omg Brendon didn't know what he wanted. He wanted the tickle torture to stop obviously but he wanted Dallons fingers to do more than softly rub his inner thigh . He wanted Dallons fingers to-

Dallon pulled his fingers away with a giggle. 

Ryan pulled Dallon into a kiss, because I mean why not. It gave Brendon time to calm down plus Dallon probably wanted a kiss. Also I mean Dallon looks so hot dominating the young adult strapped to the bed. 

They then pulled apart and looked down upon Brendon. Dallon being the first to touch Brendon's dick. Helping the semi become fully awoken.

Brendon calmed down and began to close his eyes. The feeling of a soft hand rubbing against his cock felt good. It sure as hell felt better than the tickling.

That is until fingers found their way into Brendon's armpits again. Ryans fingers to be specific. Not to mention it was while Dallon was praising appendage down below.

Brendon squirmed, trying to get away from Ryan's devilish touch. "No" he said in between the laughter. He wanted the orgasm not the torture.

"No?" Ryan taunts as he travels to Brendons abdomen. "But I thought you wanted to climax? I thought you asked for this when you purposely took something that wasn't yours?"

Dallon stopped with the hand job to tickle Dallons feet again. 

Brendons face was read. His face hurt from constantly smiling. His hot red flushed skin spread from his face and down his neck. It almost went to his shoulders. 

Both players stopped.

"Are we done with the tickles?" Brendon asked as politely as he can.

"I dont know are we?" Ryan asked as he sat on the bed beside Brendon. Dallon took this moment to get on the bed, straddling Brendons legs. He shimmied Brendons undies off exposing Brendons dick. Taking it in hand Dallon pumped it a little before curling down and engulfing the member into his mount. Brendon closed his eyes, enjoying the hot mouth around his dick. 

Soon his soft baby moans enhanced into this loud boisorous moan. It got to the point where Ryan put his hand over Brendons mouth to try to muffle the young adult. 

It wasn't until Brendon got close did Ryan pull his hand away. "You seem to be enjoying this too much" he said before snaking his hand down and around Brendons abdomen to his armpits as well as Brendon neck.this caused him to giggle a bit, distracting him from his oncoming orgasm. 

It was intense. The sense of wanting to laugh from the light butterfly touches to the uncontrollable spasm of his stomach muscles jerking him up, his dick exploding white semen from its spout. Dallon's mouth was still attached so he collected every last drop that Brendon had to deliver.

Dallon came off with a pop allowing his dick to fall upon his stomach. Ryan stopped with the tickle torture.

Ryan reached over to rub some left over come from Dallons lower lip. "I always said you were a messy eater," Ryan says as he took his thumb and whipped it off and fed it back to Dallon. 

He reached into his bag to pull out the key to unlock the cuffs as well as vaseline. "Look at what you did to your wrists. They're all bruised" Dallon says as he takes Brendons tight wrist in hand. He got a big glob of vaseline and softly applied it to the irritated skin. Basically a free massage to the hands and wrists. Ryan doing the same to the left.

"Im sorry for taking your cuffs, i didn't know how they worked" Brendon said to Ryan who only nods. 

After care is really important to Ryan. He always wanted to make sure that his pawn (Brendon in his case) was ok. Usually it would be Dallon however Dallon wanted to be a 'big boi' and be a player. So not only was this after care for Brendon it was also for Dallon. 

"Ive got a homework assignment with my name on it. And since we wont be here for the rest of the weekend i should do it." Joe says totally not interrupting the comfortable silence they had managed to create. "Also, speaking of the weekend." Joe came up and slapped Dallons back. "its punishment weekend. And you're the star. Congratulations on a leading role."

Dallons eyes went wide. He totally forgot about that. Ryan saw this and immediately turned angry eyes upon trohman.

"Joe!?"

"Hey don't get mad at the messenger chill out" he says holding his hands up in surrender. "Dallon wants to be a player then he gets a player punishment. Also speaking of punishments. Those wrists look like shredded chicken. Not a good look. And if ray or andy happen to see this , because we both know ray and andy will see it, then it'll be my head on the line. So sorry Dallon"

"No" Dallon squeaked. Ryan watched as his aftercare was blown up in his face. 

"Hey i don't want to do this either. However unlike players, if i get caught not doing my job I get kicked out of the game. And i mean, come on i get free porn. Im not passing that up."

Thats when Ryan gets up. "Alight Joe, i think it's time you left" Ryan opened the door and practically manhandled Joe out of it.

"Oh i'm getting kicked out now? Ok. well you'll receive a text some time tonight"

And then the door was slammed shut in front of his face.

...

yeet yeet. we've got almost 5000 words here buddies!

ikr wtf was i thinking making you read all of that.

well if youve gotten this far, congrats. have a cookie. 

anyway my plan is to update sometime before Halloween. but me being me, thats not going to happen. but for a fact ill update before thanksgiving. 

Also ive realized that maybe ive written the mediators as dicks. oh well. they arent suppose to be, they all just have there own personalities. im trying to explore it but god there are way to many charters for character development


	6. Ever Heard of Fashion?

Ok Guys! Remember last chapter where I said they’d comeback Sunday night? Well I lied. They'll come back Monday night. Because I finally decided to plan out the weeks of the first semester of school and in order for things to line up the Monday would be labor day making this labor day weekend. Ok bye.

**also! since the original chapter was 3662 words (not even counting the sex scene) I've deiced to break it up to tiny chapters. **

... 

Mikey laid upon his bed looking at the ceiling. Bored. That is until Patrick entered the room. He dropped his school bag on the floor and kicked it under the bed. And then plopped beside Mikey with a sigh.

"Rough day?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. My English teacher is being a complete bitch," Patrick answers as he closes his eyes. They sat in silence. It was Saturday, two hours before noon. That’s when their phones buzzed.

A text from Pete.

But neither one of them looked at their phones.

Then when Pete walked in car keys in hand and shades upon his eyes. "Are you guys packed?" he asked.

"How did you get in?" Mikey asked, lifting his head off of his pillow.

"It was unlocked. Which is very dangerous. Wouldn't want anyone hurting you two."

"I always lock the door," Mikey says getting up completely.

"And i always unlock it. There's no reason to lock it if one of us is in here," Patrick answers.

"Wow. Our first disagreement."

Pete did a full circle in the spot of which he was standing between the two beds. "I’m not good at math but i know that if theres two people then there should be two bags."

Pete looked at Mikey who immediately put his hands up as if he’s surrendering. "Don’t look at me."

"I’m sorry. I’ve just been working on homework all morning," Patrick says.

"Awww its ok, gumdrop," Pete kissed his cheek. "No need to frit we still have a little less than 2 hours until we have to go."

Patrick seemed to have glowed when Pete called him gumdrop.

"You guys wanna find out why one of my ex's called me a vampire?"

A soft giggle escaped Mikey’s mouth. "Yeah."

...

"Ok, does everyone know where we're going?" Andy asked the circle. They were all standing in the parking lot of the dorms. The vehicles already packed and loaded. He received nods. "This will be a four hour drive. Please drive safely. We aren't in a rush."

"I don’t care who’s with who however, each vehicle needs to have a mediator because none of you can be trusted." Ray adds on. And it was true. It was 4 hours packed with 4 guys in a vehicle. It would be a miracle (or extremely shady) if none of them got a naughty thought in their mind.

"Oh come on Ray. I’m pretty sure some of us has earned your trust," Gerard says.

Ray nods agreeing before casually looking over to the younger Way.

"Isn’t it kinda warm to be wearing a scarf, Mikey?" Joe asked before Ray could make mention to the odd clothing.

Mikey looks up from his phone to the people in the circle. His eyes quickly darting from person to person before his eyes brows knit together in defense. "Haven't you ever heard of fashion, Joe."

Which only causes Joe to laugh putting his hands up in surrender. "Ok," he responds not wanting to start anything he couldn’t stop. ‘Fashion my ass.’

VEHICLE SET UP

1- Ross, Weekes, Urie, Seaman

2- Iero, G.Way, Hurley, Toro

3- Wentz, Stump, M.Way, Trohman

...

/_\ There’s a lot of things happening at once so I’m gonna separate them with a -_- ok bye /_\

...

They pulled over at a gas station to have a bathroom stop. The cars emptying out of young adults.

Dallon rushing to the bathroom. Patrick immediately going to the candy section. And everyone else...being everyone else.

"I bet you 20 bucks that you can't collect 100 penalties." That is what Ryan is met with as soon as he entered the gas station. Joe was in his face with a big ass smile planted on it. Ooo a mediator challenge. They aren’t supposed to do challenges… But as long as you don’t tell Andy or Ray then no one will know. So shhh.

"Deal."

"Wait seriously?” Joe was taken back by Seaman’s quick response. “How are you going to collect 99 more? They already don’t like you because you take your position too serious"

‘They’ meaning the players.

"Don’t worry about how I’m gonna achieve my goal. Plus they make it very easy. Also make that 98."

"98? How the fuck are you getting them so fast?” Joe asked as he pretended to look at gum. Ryan pointed over to Mikey who was with Patrick and Pete.

Joe giggles remembering Mikey’s answer from earlier. " It’s 'fashion' Ryan."

"Bet"

-_-

"So have you figured out what the punishment should be?" Ray asks Andy. Andy drew the shortest stick when they first got Seaman’s "report" of Dallon's misbehavior.

"Yeah. I believe I do."

"Is it evil? Are you evil?" Ray asked as they walked toward the chip aisle away from everyone else. Didn’t want anyone to hear so they can spread the word.

"Ha! You can say it is. Tell me a number between 1 and 100."

"1 and 100!? Andy!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. This caused Frank to look over from where he stood by the soda machine. He had a questioning look upon his face. ‘Wtf where they talking about?’

Ray quieted back down so only the two of them can hear each other. "5"

"Oh don’t you dare go easy, Ray. A player broke a rule. A rule we put great thought into. Plus it’s for the safety of the pawns. Safety Ray, SAFETY. And you wanna say 5?"

"Fine. 42"

"Thank you."

Peer pressure really gets people to do things

-_-

Dallon immediately found Ryan (ross) when he came out of the bathroom. "Ryan!"

Ryan was currently with Brendon who was asking him 21 questions like, "What’s your favorite color? What do you like to eat? Are you single?" Brendon also seemed to have like... attached himself to Ryan. To anyone else watching the two, it would look like Brendon and Ryan had morphed into one. However Dallons excitement seemed to draw Ryans attention away from Brendon, causing Ryan to permanently detach himself from the other.

"Yes, sugar plum?" Ryan answers with appropriate distance from B.

"Can you buy me a soda!"

"Hmmm," Ryan took one good look at Dallon. It looks like he downed 7 energy drinks while he was taking a leak. Dude couldn't even stand still. His talk lanky figure being awkward as he bounced on his tippy toes. "No."

"Will you buy me something?"

"Of course," Ryan took Dallons hand and allowed him to lead him through the store leaving Brendon.

"Ok, how about,” Dallon looked around the store in search for something that Ryan would let him eat. “Candy! I want star bucks. And twixs, And milky ways. And can I just get them all?" he asked now turned back to Ryan Ross.

"Absolutely not." Ryan needed to shoot down that idea quickly. Dallon would never go to sleep if he ate that much candy. However Ryan saying no did not deter Dallons happy energetic mood.

"Ok but hear me out Ryry." Ryan nods his head in agreement. "Icecream."

Ryan thought about it. Dallon likes ice cream therefore he’d be happy for a bit. Plus maybeeeeee he’d shut up? Probably not. Oh well.

"Will you finish it?"

"Yes!"

"Hey calm down I haven’t decided yet." Dallon nods his head and stopped bouncing. He held eye contact with Ryan as he awaited the verdict.

"Will you make sure not to spill any in my vehicle?"

"Yes yes yes"

"Fine. But only one."

-_-

Brendon rolled his eyes and walked away from the spot where he was forgotten about by the two players. So he walked around with no particular aisle in mind because he didn't want anything… except Ryans attention. He bumped into Joe who was looking a lighters.

"Oh sorry"

"Nah its cool. I’m just trying to find a lighter. I lost mine. And I can't miss this opportunity to get high in the woods." Joe says looking into the others eyes.

Brendon’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. A smile plastered on his face leaving the once frowny face behind.

"OMG can I get high with you?"

-_-

Mikey grabbed a rootbeer because that’s what Patrick likes. As he reached his hand into the freezer exposing his arms to the wicked cold temperature of the air he heard footsteps approach him.

"Is it really for fashion?" the voice said.

It was Ryan. No not Ross but Seaman. Keep up guys.

"Yes. Scarves are nice. And anyone who says otherwise is obviously not fashionable." Mikey replied not looking over to the mediator. Instead, he kept his eyes on the cold drinks in front of them, hoping that the other would go away.

Ryan nods his head and looked into the freezer for a drink. Not like he truly wanted one. His mouth wasn't in the mood for a carbonated drink however… Ross is very picky about stuff in his vehicle so he might just give his drink to Dallon. What he really wanted to know is why Mikey was hiding his gorgeous neck to the outside world.

Mikey went back in to grab a coke and a 7 up. That's when Ryan reached up and tugged on Mikey’s scarf to expose red inflamed skin. His neck had multiple little bruises across it. Almost like a vampire had a field day on the younger Way’s neck. Hickies.

"Huh, nice fashion statement."

Mikey blushed before fixing his scarf. “Fuck you.”

...

1514 words


	7. Player Punishment

Remember this is part of the same day as last chapter. I'm doing rapid uploads because i wanted to break down this chapter. Enjoy. 

...

The cabin was huge ok. This cabin shouldn't even be called a cabin but instead a fucking house in the middle of nowhere. The “cabin” was surrounded by trees of course and behind it was a small hill. And on that hill was a shed. This cabin had (blank) bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It of course had the necessities like a kitchen and a living/lounging room. It also had a patio. As well as a deck that surrounded the whole house on the second floor. Oh and yes of course this cabin had a second floor.

"Unpack and met up in the back in 20." Ray instructed.

"Oh no," Dallon immediately says turning to hug Ryan. "I'm not ready."

"Of course you’re not. You’re like a baby in this new world of being a player." Ryan rubs Dallons back. "Come on, lets go calm down."

"Thanks for helping," the blue haired giant called out beside Brendon. He didn’t get a response from the two walking away though. He sighed, "Whatever."

Brendon opened the bed of the truck to collect the desired things.

"Those two are a married couple minus the actual dating part," Ryan spoke. You could consider this to be 'small talk'. Whatever, Brendon wanted it to be silent. But nooo. Seaman wanted to chit chat while they unloaded the vehicle.

Brendon didn’t say anything, instead he handed Ryan Dallons green backpack. Once Ryan came back from dropping off some bags inside he began talking again.

"I know how you're feeling," he said. "Jealousy is a bitch."

Brendon did not respond. He grabbed Ross's bag of "NSFW Events". He rubbed the bag wondering if should open. No, of course not! ... but like if the zipper just so happened to ... unzip...

"Don't do it Urie~" Seaman sang. He extended his arm out waiting for the other to hand it over.

"I know you want his attention but you’re gonna have to chill out." Ryan spoke as he helped Brendon hop down from the bed of the truck. He slammed the tail close and turned to Brendon. "You literally just met him 3 days ago. What's got you falling for him?"

"I like... this," Brendon said. Ryan waited silently for him to continue because 'this' can mean the fucking blue sky. "I want more of this," Brendon gestured around "Without the eyes of peers."

Ryan stared at Brendon for a few seconds. Because honestly Brendon did not explain shit. "You want to have sex with Ryan?"

"Yes."

Ryan nods his head. "Well the only thing I can suggest is for you to ask him to have sex with you."

"I can't do that!" Brendon exclaimed. "That's... weird. You just don't ask for sex. It’s barbaric. Humiliating. And honestly just pretty odd."

Ryan scrunched his face up. It was as if he had just lost his last brain cell to Brendon's logic. "Closed mouths don't get dicks," and with that Ryan walked toward the doors.

...

They were all outside in the backyard. If you'd call it that. It was honestly just the open outside. Trees and leaves and I mean... you've been outside right? Anyway, behind the "cabin" if you'd call it that was some steps that were on a hill. They weren't needed but it was very useful for if someone wanted to carry something up or down the hill and didn't want to tumble down like jack and Jill. Didn't jack like... die?

They were in a circle, like some cult. The midday sun beating upon their skin. Mikey squinting his tiny eyes to see Ray and Andy as they gave instructions as to what is about to occur.

There where lounge chairs set up in a crescent formation and a radio. And honestly Dallon didn't know what was about to happen.

"Alright so we all know why we're here right?" Andy asked the circle. He revived nods from the ready of the 18-19 year olds. "Ok well I asked for each and every one of you to give me a whole number between 1-100 and I made out an exercise regimen for our two rule breakers."

Dallon squeezes his eyes shut. God fucking damn it of course it had to be some form of physical exercise. It's fucking Andy we're talking about.

"85 burpees. And you can't cheat them. 228 steps. I'm not gonna tell you to run them because god forbid you one of you break you face pretty while you're out here. However, I expect you to be going at a good pace. There are 14 steps so that's so you go up and down 8 times. And 3 sets of 174 jumping jacks."

"I'm gonna fucking die," Dallon mumbles under his breath which made Ross smirk but he felt really bad for his baby.

"I don't care what order you decide to it, I just want all of it done. Any questions?"

Andy looked from Pete to Dallon. And then to everyone else because maybe they needed clarification although all they had to do was watch. With no questions arose Andy claps his hands. "Alright let's do this"

...

Ryan Ross watched from his cozy spot on his lounge chair. He was intensely watching Dallon As he moves up and down the steps. Dallon was 3/8 done with the steps.

It was kinda painful to watch. And Ryan has enough of it.

"Let me take Dallons spot."

"Is this your confession to illegal activities?" Seaman looked over. His eyes shielded from the sun with sunglasses. He half smirk planted upon his face. He was ready to make his count down to be 97.

"I have nothing to confess. I'm a good Christian boi," Ryan replies sassy. Which caused the other Ryan to roll his eyes, not like anyone could see it, but they just *knew*.

"Why would you like to take his spot?" Ray asked.

"Can we talk privately?"

Ray looked to Andy who nodded back and then the three of them went away from the lounge chairs.

Sadly the reader doesn't get to follow that conversation. But here is Mikey and his phone.

He snapped multiple pictures of Pete as he did his burpees.

"You look so hot Pete!" Mikey cheered him on.

Pete has his shirt off because the sun was making him sweat too much. He stopped his routine of jumping and pushing up to whip a bead of sweat off his forehead. He looked over to Mikey and Patrick sharing the same seat. Patrick on top of Mikey. Mikey in his phone and Patrick writing in a notebook. Both looking from Pete to their own little worlds.

"What are you two doing?" He asked taking a breather. Because breathing is an important part of life and if Andy has a problem with it then he can kiss his ass.

"Writing," Patrick answers.

"We're journaling you. I've got the photos and Patrick's got the words."

Pete nodded his head. His pawns thought he was hot. Score!

That's when the trio came back from their little secret conversation that you'll never get to know about. Ryan walked up to Dallon who now was laying on the grass. He was doing the push-up part of burpees.... minus the pushing up part.... and the jumping part... and the standing part.

"Hey baby," Ryan greets. He only got a huff/grunt (?) out of Dallon. "Go relax with Brendon. I've got this."

Pete watched as Dallon gradually got off the ground and walked toward the chairs. He practically fell on top of Brendon who (awkwardly) started rubbing his back. And then he noticed that Ross began doing jumping jacks beside him. Hold the fuck on.

"Uhhh excuse me. What the fuck?" he pointed to Ryan and Dallon.

"Ryan is doing twice the amount of burpees and stairs. Would you like to join him?" Andy calls out.

"No. But it's not fair they get to trade out."

"Of course Frank can take your spot if he wishes to do twice the amount."

"Fuck no," Frank looks up from his phone to see the hot mess of what they call Pete Wentz.

Pete sighed. Whatever... he can get this done by himself.

...

1330 words

oh i realized that i should have done this last chapter sooooo here. 

Andy’s number collection

Ryan Ross—————————----7  
Dallon Weekes----------------------47  
Frank Iero —————————12  
Pete Wentz-------------------------19  
85 burpees

Ryan seaman----------------------88  
Ray Toro---------------------------42  
Joe Trohman---------------------69  
Andy Hurley -------------------29  
228 steps

Gerard Way--------------------76  
Brendon Urie-------------------22  
Mikey Way----------------------74  
Patrick Stump----------------------2  
174 jumping jacks


	8. The night of games! Video, Grass, and Sexual

Sex happens here! You've been warned.  
Peterick - chocking 

...

/_\ Alright guys where gonna have another "things that are happening at the same time" moment. They will be separated with -_- Now back to reading. /_\

...

Night time has approached our college boys in this beautiful yet odd book. I honestly don't know why you're still here but I mean... let's get high with Brendon and Joe. 

"...and that's the story of how I ended up cuffed to the bed," Brendon finished off his sentence to a dieing Joe. 

"That's so stupid man."

Brendan grinned as he accepted the joint.   
They fell into a comfortable silence. That is until Pete and Patrick stumbled from out of the house. They looked over to the two who exited the house. 

"Joe," Pete calls out. "You up to being a mediator?" 

"What time is it?" Brendon asked because he was sure it was 1 in the morning. They've been outside for a long ass time sharing stories and getting high. Also eating food.

"It's fuck no o' clock. Go away."

"Joe please. I don't wanna use anyone else."  
Joe didn't answer them. Instead he took another puff of weed.

-_-

Meanwhile elsewhere in this house was Gerard Mikey Frank and Ray. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass in this game. Pass the remote" Ray speaks up as he snatched the remote from Mikey's hand. The fro guy was playing against Franky. 

And they were playing... you guessed it Mario Cart™️. Such a great game to bring people together while also splitting them apart.  
They've been doing this for a few hours until Patrick walks in.

"Hey Ray," his small voice calling out over the exclamations of the young adults. "Ray" he calls a bit louder hoping that the mediator would hear him.

"Oh hey Patrick," Mikey says taking notice of the other pawn. This gained Ray's attention. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

-_-

Dallon laid upon Ryan's chest. They've been like this since after dinner. Ryan didn't want to have sex he just wanted to hold Dallon. Dallon who had texted and called his girlfriend while in the safe arms of Ryan. 

And if you were wondering, yes Ryan listened to the whole conversation. But that's only because breezy wanted to call Dallon and Dallon didn't want to leave Ryan's arms and I mean it wasn't like Dallon was gonna say no to his girlfriend. 

"You didn't have to finish my punishment for me," Dallon whispers into the others chest. His right cheek flat against Ryan's bare chest. Mouth inches from his nipples. 

"I've already told you it's fine," Ryan says running his hand through Dallons short hair. 

"Yes but I... I feel like I need to repay you in some way," Dallon mumbles.

"Dallon," Ryan sounded a little bit annoyed because he didn't want Dallon to do anything that would be 'paying Ryan back'.

"Yes but," Dallon ran his fingers up Ryans chest softly. "But you looked so sexy Ryan."

"Did I?"

"Mmhmm. The sweat dripping off your body," his soft fingers circles Ryan's nipple.

Ryan chuckled a little bit. He put his fingers in Dallons hair, rubbing his scalp a bit. "I know what you're trying to do Weekes."

"What am I trying to do?" Dallon asks innocently. He lifted his head to look at Ryan.

"I dont want sex tonight."

"Ok," Dallon smirks. He sits up and places both knees on either side of Ryan's pelvis. He quickly dragged his hands down Ryans chest across his stomach and finally to where he wanted it. He firmly pressed against the other dick rubbing the organ through red plaid pajama pants. 

"Alright. Up and off," Ryan says looking up at Dallon with a no bullshit face.

"Aw come on. I know you want to."

"Nope. I do not want to. Cuddle time is over. Get off," Ryan spoke clearly because... apparently Dallon missed the whole 'off' situation.

Dallon stopped applying pressure however he didn't get off. He didn't want cuddle time to be over. 

"But-"  
"Now."

Dallon grudgingly rolled off of Ryan. Ryan got up and slipped a shirt on.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to..." Dallon mumbles as he laid down on the bed.

"I know," Ryan didn't have to hear what Dallon wanted. He grabbed Dallons hand pulling him up to a sitting position before placing a small kiss upon his lips. 

-_-

/_\ I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING I DO NOT ADVICE. PLEASE PERFROM SAFE SEX GUYS. I WOULDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO MESS UP YOUR LIFE FROM ONE MOMENT. /_\

Pete pulled Patrick into the room they'd be sharing with Mikey later on. Their bodies attached by the connection of their lips. 

Ray was behind them following the two into the room. Closing the door so it seemed as though the three had privacy. 

Pete walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed in which he then fell down and had Patrick straddle his legs. 

Ray "causally" just threw a condom and lube at Pete and went into the corner to sit because he just might be here for a while. 

Pete pulled apart from Patrick or at least he tried to. Patrick followed Pete mouth until Pete was flat against the bed with Patrick upon him, mouth connected as if he needed Pete to breath. And honestly maybe he did. Because he currently has this problem in his pants. This warm... hot... huge problem.

For a few minutes Pete allowed Patrick to have that little bit of control. That is until Pete remembered that this wasn't just sex. There was a goal in this hook up, and Pete had to fulfill it. 

His hand snakes up to grab hold of Patrick's neck. It was just a hold no pressure at all. But this act made Patrick retract his lips from Pete's.

"You got a little too excited." Pete whispers. He swiftly rolls the two over so he on top of Patrick. "are you against this? the challenge is choking. i need to know if youd be against this" Pete asked before he continued anything else with Patrick. asking for consent is a big one in his book of 'Ways To Get Off'. 

"no im fine. with it" Patrick answers. his places his hand upon Petes hand that gently laid around Patricks throat. "you can go tighter, its ok"

Pete nods before letting go. He gets off the bed his hands finding their way unto the button of Patricks khaki shorts. sliding off the light brown hinted yellow/ beige material Pete was left with Patricks... dick?

"i-...uh can explain" Patrick stumbles out. all the confidence he had from the make out session now depleted. damn how could he forget he went commando today?

"no. its fine." Pete says as he throws the clothing onto the ground. "it just makes my job easier" He jumps back onto the bed beside Patrick. His hand rubs the others dick softly as he plants kiss on Patrick's lips. 

He rolls over and grabs the lube, hand still moving on dick. The cap pops open and soon the cold clear thick liquid came oozing out the tiny whole that was provided.

Patrick gasped at the sudden temperature change. "Dont worry cupcake I'll warm it up for ya" 

Pete rubbed slowly up and down the shaft for a few minutes. Enjoy the feel of the thick member in his hand and the taste of Patrick's tongue in his mouth. This caused a little camp site in Petes southern region. 

He undid his own pants, sliding off all of the necessary material that comes with dressing.

"How do you feel about giving blow jobs?" Pete ask. His hot breath felt upon Patrick's cheek.

"I've never..." Patrick didn't continue. Instead he allowed his voice to faulted and the embarrassment to once again make an appearance in his life.

"Aw you have a virgin mouth. How adorable. But have you had sex?"

Patrick nods. "Anal?" He revived another nod.  
That's all Pete needed. 

He picked up the small container of lube and splattered upon his own dick. A little bit dropped upon the sheets underneath his dick. But that shirt doesn't matter, am I right.

"Can you prep yourself?"   
Patrick nodded. He slipped his two well slick fingers inside himself. Slowly but surely stretching himself for Patrick's member.   
As Patrick did his thing Pete made his pumps the same length and pace as Patrick's hand motions. 

Then he pulled Patrick's fingers out and replaced it with the head of his own dick. However before continuing he looked down into Patrick's eyes. He placed his hand over the others necks once again. "I want you to triple tap if you want me to stop. Do you understand?" He tells Patrick who only nods.

"No, I need a verbal answer."

"Yes, I understand."

Pete pushes all the way in. What the kids say "balls deep". 

To paint this picture in your head , imagine Pete moving back and forth slowly into Patrick. Patrick's legs up in the air, against Pete's chest. And Pete's hand upon the others neck. He hasn't started applying pressure yet but... just wait. 

The thrusts where strong but not fast. Nah Pete wanted to enjoy this moment. Well all of the moment really. Also... of course to allow Patrick time to adjust to a dick inside of him.

"Tell me what you like" Pete says. Which was confusing to Patrick. Because who talks during sex? Unless it like forplay or someshit like that.

"I like you?" Patrick answers. But he was very unsure of himself. This caused Pete to crack a smirk on his face.

"Tell me more" Pete moves a bit faster. His hip colliding into the others thy rocking both Patrick and the bed back and forth. 

"Um..." Patrick thought for a second. He hated being put on the spot. This was slightly stressful. "I like the way you fuck-"

Petes hand suddenly became firm around Patrick neck. Patrick who complete forgot that's what they were doing. He felt as the hand around his neck started to get tighter. Firmer. Restricting what was needed to everyday life. Exsplacly during sports and sex. He unconsciously brought his hand up to his neck... well to Petes wrist.

Pete looked down into Patricks eyes. They were a little bit wider than usual. Makes since... he losing some of his air. 

"I like you too" Pete says applying more pressure to the other's airway. "Do you like this? Being fucked?" he spoke lowly. His voice transforming into a small growl. "Answer me"

"Y...es" Patrick barely spoke. His voice weakening from the absence of air. The lack of oxygen to his brain and in his lungs, unable to properly speak. He gasped for the little air he could get.

Pete lets go. A rush of air filling the others lung. Patrick took several quick breaths trying to recover from the time of no oxygen. Pete lenes down to place a kiss on Patricks lips. Another way to block oxygen, however not as effective since Patrick could get air through his nose. Just not enough. All he got was the smell of Pete. Sweat and outside. Its not a bad smell. But soon he found that he needed something else then the smell of Pete in order to endure the dick pounding inside of him. He tried pulling away. Unsuccessful since he had nowhere to go. 

Pete pulled out of Patrick breaking all contact with the other. Giving him time to breath. Pete laid on the bed beside Patrick. Grabbing the lub he poured some more upon his dick. "Would you like to ride?" he asked Patrick.

"Sure" Patrick gasped out. He rolled on top of Pete. Situating himself over the dick. He bounced up and down on Pete. Pete rubbing Patricks cock as this happened. 

"A little bit faster baby" Pete encouraged.   
Patrick tried going a bit faster. He rocked back and forth bringing Pete closer to orgasm. He was out of breath but still going. 

"Oh I'm close" Pete says pushing his hips up to meet Patricks bum. 

The movement felt so good upon Pete's dick and soon enough Pete finshed inside of Patrick.  
Patrick climimed off of Pete. Pete moved to the head of the bed, shoving the pillows out of the way. He beckoned Patrick to come to him. Pete sat with his back against the headboard and legs out in a V. Patrick sat in between Petes legs, his back against Petes chest. 

Pete kissed Patricks cheek before running his hands up and down the others chest. 

"Pete" Patrick whispers. He was tired but he really really REALLY wanted his hard on to go away. Pete snaked his right hand down to Patricks dick. He firmly grasped it, rocking up and down. Patrick stared down at the action. His head hanging a bit. Fuck he was close. Pete starting saying soft words into his ear, but Patrick wasnt recognizing it. 

Thats when he felt his neck being touched. Grabbed to be exact. Pete tightened his fingers around the neck causing Patrick to make this horrid sputtering sound. His mouth was wide and gaped. His dick was close to erupting. Patrick started shaking. Maybe it was from how close he was to an orgasm. Or how much air he didnt have. He felt Petes hand loose grip for a second before closing back with more force. Patrick closed his eyes, not wanting to see the outside world any longer. His brain was in a daze. The enjoyment of an orgasming coming was so overwhelming. He made a choking sound before his dick twitched spilling hot white liquid.

...  
2274 Words  
Happy Thanksgiving guys.


	9. Bowl of Kinks Round Two

**Chapter 9**

_ Bowl of Kinks Round Two _

Mikey walked in, hair a bit messy.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," he says, sitting down beside Pete and Patrick. Walking in late was no fun.... everyone watching you and shit. Mikey squirmed at the thought of it earning at a pat and a concerned look from Patrick. Mikey shook off Patrick's hand from his shoulders. "Don't touch me."

Pete didn't catch the little interaction between his two pawns but Andy sure did. He lifted an eyebrow making a mental note. 

Author must tell readers the table set up because they might like to know. To the left of Andy was Ray. Ray sipped on a coffee thingy from starbucks. Beside Ray was Spencer who didn't want to be here. To the left of Andy was Frank and then Gee. Followed by Ryan and Dallon. Brendon sitting behind them. And then Pete with Patrick and Mikey being behind him. Beside Pete was Joe then Ryan seaman. The table was shaped as a circle so everyone can see each other's faces.

Brendon rubbed Ryan's shoulders. Over the past week and a half they have grown closer. Real close.

"Alright, now that everyone is here" Ray clears his voice. "There is something we have to address."

He looks over to the Peterickey part of the table.

"Since Pete decided to take actions into his own hands last week, he'd have to complete his task again. Properly."

Pete nods his head in understanding. I mean... it makes since. Why waste a kink on a person who isn't caught up with the group? Ray then gestured to Spencer who rolls his eyes. 

"Alright, Rock Paper Scissors this shit" he says as he fished for a paper from the Bowl Of Kinks. 

Frank won the round between him and Ryan. He was slid a neatly folded paper that read, "Orgasm in an inappropriate location".

Ryan and Dallon received, "Bondage (light or heavy)".

...

291 words


	10. Riveralry

**Chapter 10**

_ Riveralry _

_ /_\ Just some plot to keep this fic from being pure smut. You can skip this chapter if you’d like but just know they tie back into the upcoming chapters. /_\ _

Ever since he decided to take on two pawns for this game Pete noticed that their has been tension. Tension between Patrick and Mikey. Which is weird. Very weird. They were friends so what could possibly be the problem?

Today they were to watch a movie. In the spirit of Halloween being in a month Mikey preferred the dark stuff. You know the gory, monsters that haunt your nightmares kind of movies. Pete walked into the 4th floor lounge. The couches were pushed together to make a somewhat bed.

"How's my sweethearts doing today?" Pete greets as he closes the door behind him.

He was meet with grumbled answers. Patrick laid on the couch bed on his phone and Mikey was on the other side of the room where the tables were looking at his phone. Pete knew something was up immediately.

"What did we decide to watch?" He asked kicking off his shoes.

"Scot pilgrim vs the world" Mikey replies while standing up. 

"Ooo that's a good one!" Pete steps over the back of the couch to land onto the kinda soft cushion. He planted a kiss upon Patrick's cheek. "Has your day been going poorly?" He asked.

"Nope. Trick has just been in a pouty mood. Probably just pms-ing"

Ok... rude much?

Pete ignored mikey's comment and hugged Patrick tightly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He whispers.

"No. Let's just watch the movie"

And so they did. Mikey turned off the lights and pushed play and laid beside Pete on the makeshift bed made from couches. 

While the movie played alone Pete couldn't help but notice that Patrick and Mikey weren't getting along. Although this movie was filled with laughing moments and stuff, there was an odd tension to the air. And Pete knew it wasn't him. Mikey and Patrick must really dislike each other at the moment. 

Soon enough the credits started to roll and Pete tried to move. However he had Patrick laying halfway on top of him. Which is cute and all but like.,. Patrick needed to get off.

Pete got up once freed from Patrick and flipped the light switch back on. The bright light attacking his eyes didn't stop him from seeing Mikey glaring at Patrick. 

"Alright what is it with you too? What’s the problem?"

"Nothing" they both said at the same time. 

Pete soon realized that he wasn't about to get anything out of any of them. "Fine, do you guys want pizza?"

Pete looked to Mikey for an answer who looked at Patrick who looked at his legs. He squeezed his thighs before shaking his head. 

"I'm not hungry" he says. 

"Nope. I'm good" Mikey answers back. "But can I get a kiss?"

Pete walked over and gave Mikey a kiss. That is until Mikey stud up and switched places with Pete. Pushing Pete into the chair and plopping himself on top of Pete. The kiss intensified into a make out session. Patrick didn't want to watch anymore so he climbed out of the couch bed, slid on his shoes and left the room. Alone.

...

brendon stared at his math homework that was in front of him. He's been staring at it for what seemed like hours. but really its only been 45 min. he sat in the library hoping he could avoid distractions that were at the dorms. for example his nebior fucking his loud ass girlfriend or his other neibor blareing music.

He picked up his pencil to erase the work that he has done because he knows for a fact that he did it wrong.

"Hey" a voice said disrupting Brendon from his erase fest. It was Ryan Ross.

"Hi"

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked, coming over to sit beside Brendon. 

"Uh.... not homework" Brendon sighed in defeat as he continued to erase his wrong work.

Ryan watched as brendon earrased the work. "You know, dallon is really good at this stuff. Why don't you ask him for help?"

Brendon looked up from his paper with fainted marks upon it. Ask dallon for help??? "Why don't you help me? You're in the class too"

"Oh, I can't teach. I suck at it. I just understand it if that makes any sense. But dallon? He could teach that whole class if you paid him." ryan says making eye contact with brendon. They stared at each other like a stupid scene in a stupid love story… or twilight. Yes, like twilight. With all the lets just stare at each other scenes. 

Brendon blinked and looked away, just like a typical love scene. 

“Um… ok” he says “I’ll ask dallon for help”

“Awesome.” ryan says standing up from the chair he briefly occupied. Brendon couldn't do much of anything but watch. Watch as the guy that has left him with raging hard ons many nights in a row walked away from him.

…


	11. Restaurant Daze

**Chapter 11**

_ Restaurant Daze _

Ferard - public orgasm 

.

Dallon opened up the passenger side door to let his future wife out of the vehicle.

"Thank you" Breezy said as she watched him close the door behind her. "You're so nice"

"Anything for you princes." Look at dallon being a gentleman, you go weekes. 

“So what is this anyway?” she asked as she held hands with dallon and began stepping toward the building. 

Well that is a good question breezy. See frank invited dallon, breezy, ray, and Christa out for dinner. Why? Dallon had no clue. But here he was on this fine saturday with the most beautiful woman in the world.

“So how is everyone's college experience going?” frank asked the people at the table after the waiter came to drop off menus and write down the drinks that were requested. They were at a “fancy” restaurant of sorts. The six of them at a rectangular table. On one side sat Christa, breezy, and dallon. While on the other side sat ray, gerard, and frank. There was a reason why these six people were here. 

And it wasnt for the food.

Frank casually made eye contact with ray on the other end of the table.

“Midterms are gonna be a bitch. Are you ready ray?” he asked, ray nods his head knowing that frank was not talking about midterms at all. 

“Yeah. all of my classes are quiet easy. How about you frank?”

Frank wrapped his arm gee and pulled him into a shoulder hug. “Oh i'm there baby” He said before planting a kiss on Gee’s cheek. 

“I have chemistry with mr. yeet.” Christa says. She received a disguised sound from dallon and breezy. 

“That class was the worst mistake ive ever done. His midterm is so stupid” dallon spoke. He went on to say more but gerard kind of stopped listening. He felt the presence of a hand on his knee. Well it wasnt just a random hand. That would be weird. It was franks. But why would he place his hand there? Was it to rest his tired hand or maybe to gain gee’s attention? Gee didn't know. 

The waiter came back dropping off the drinks. 

“I’ll give you guys a few more minutes to look through the menu” she smiles before walking away.

The group continued to talk and have casual conversation. And there is Gerard sandwiched between his boyfriend and ray with a hand slowly but surely traveling up his leg. Very distracting.

“-honestly I just think that he can't teach” dallon finished with the others nodding in agreement. 

There was a comfortable silence with the group looking at their menus. Well comfortable would not be the words that Gerard would use at this moment. Maybe because frank’s tiny tattooed hand has managed to reach his penis. The only obstacle from skin to skin action was clothings. 

“What are you guys gonna get?” ray asked. 

The responses went around the table. Not like gee was paying them any attention. The zipper to his pants began to be pulled down and the button was unpopped. 

“The penne pasta seems very interesting,” ray continues.

“I love pasta” Christa says next. 

“They have a nice section of vegan food” dallon days toward frank.

“Yeah I know. It’s so amazing I don’t even know where to start”

Gerard took in a quick breath. It was noticeable by only ray. But ray knows what's happening. And it was at this moment gerard knew what was happening too. This was on the slip of paper! He looked over to frank. Making direct eye contact. 

“Hey sweet cheeks.” He says as if he’s not currently patting Gerard’s dick under the table. 

“Hi” Gerard says back. 

“Are you enjoying this dinner?” He asks. 

“Mmmhhmm” 

“That’s good” frank spoke closer to gerards ear. “Maybe we can keep you enjoying this dinner for the whole night” 

Gerard did not know what that meant but I guess he was gonna find out. 

Time has passed. They’ve ordered their food during this time and was now just talking.

He was hard. Harder than he’d like to be at the moment. But he was in public. And his boyfriends hand was on his cock. And he was … frustrated. And horney. And wanted, no needed to go all the way. Like he cared that he was in public. He was actually just slightly embarrassed that he was such a hornet mess in public. That anyone could look over and see. Just one of his friends, maybe dallon would drop something and move to pick it up and see franks hand inside of gerards pants sticking his hard member and understand why Gerard was a bit restless. 

He gasped. Causing unnecessary attention to himself. 

dallon raised an eye brow from across the table. 

Gerard faked a small cough covering his mouth this a napkin. Polite 100. He then turns to frank and gave him pleading eyes. He didnt want to orgasm right here. Well he Did but… but that wasnt the point. They were in public for fucks sake!

“Are you ok?” frank asked. He took a sip of his soda that was infront of him. Ray acting as if he saw none of this but gerard knew he could see all of this. I mean he was sandwiched between a moderator and his player. Gerard gulped and smiled. A shaky smile. 

“Yeah im ok” gerard says. A bit softer and out of character than usually. But if you were to throwin the fact that he was trying to stay quiet during this encounter maybe it would make more since. 

“So who is all apart of this chest club” bri asked the group. And from across the table even though gerard was in a horny haze he could see dallon physically freeze and his body go into a panic. 

“Um well” dallon started, gerard couldnt give two shits about dallons little lie he told his girlfriend.. But if he didnt stay paying attention to the conversation then theyd know that something was up. And that’s the last thing Gerard needed right now.

“Ray is in it” dallon says. It was NOT smooth, but it didn’t raise any questions from bri. 

Ray smirks from where he sat. he enjoy watching others trying to stay calm while they were clearing loosing control. He had a pawn who was trying to stay quiet and keep his orgasm on the low beside him and an ex pawn now player trying to keep his compustre across the table. It was quiet heavenly if you asked him. He couldn’t wait to tell Andy about it later. 

“Yeah, I’m apart of this ‘chess club’. It’s not really much of a club. We’re just a bunch of friends hanging out and playing games” ray answers.

“Yep we just chill and over power each other with our sexy chest moves” dallon adds on. 

Frank trys to hide his own laughter. Dallon was a mess. “Whyd you make it unnecessarily sexual? Were just playing a nerdy game” frank adds squeezing gerards dick. 

“Mmm” gerard moans closing his eyes for a second completely forgetting that he was suppose to be calm. He opens his eyes in a pacinc realizing he just did that out loud in public. “I mean yeah. The most sexual thing that has ever happened was when someone stole ryans chest board. Dude got pissed. It was kinda hot. But my frankie is a lot hotter”

Bri nodded her head. 

Nice safe.

Dallon took a sip of his tea. 

And gerard stopped paying attention. He really needed to not be here. Not at this table with lurking eyes. He needed to be anywhere but here. 

The bathroom!!!

He looks to ray. But ray was talking to his girlfriend about… well who fucking cares beaucse gerard sure in hell didnt. 

He looked to frank who was also engaged in a conversation with bri about something gerard couldnt give too shits about. Oh no he was trapped. The other two didnt care. Or they did care, they just wanted him here. Here to suffer with a dick ready to ejcaulate at any moment.

“Mmm I’ve gotta go”

Go?” Frank questioned eye brows raised.

“Yep to the bathroom” heard breathes out. He tapped franks arm quickly trying his best not to cause a scene but also to get moving as quickly as possible. “Frank” he whined when franks hand movements got faster. He felt the others thumb slide over the tip, precum helping lubricate the increaseing motions. 

But he’s put has put frank in a corner. It would be pretty weird and suspicious if frank didn’t move to let his boyfriend go to the bathroom . But frank wasn’t dumb. He knew exactly what Gerard was going to go do. He was going to go finish him self off in the bathroom. Desperate little fuck. And frank couldn’t have that happening. 

“Ok I’ll come with you” he says squeezeing Gee’s dick once more before letting it go, allowing Gerard to Stuff it back into his slacks. They slid out of the booth.

Dallon was now suspicious at the two, his facial features showing his emotions and confusion like an open book. 

Ray eatched as the two passed through the bathroom door, it swinging close behind him. He knew he had to get into thst room. 

“I think I’m gonna take a trip to the restroom as well “ ray tells his girlfriend who nods. Dallon frowned ready to say something, to oppose ray. “Oh Dallon tell them about your chess skills I bet they’d love to hear that”

Dallons ryes with wide not exspecting that from the other. 

“Oh yes honey!” Bro exclaims turning excitedly to Dallon. “Please tell me. Do you win a lot?”

Ray left the table, Dallon was going to have to defend himself.

Ray walked into the bathroom, frank had gee pressed up against a stall wall, his hand stroking Gee’s dick as Gerard panted in his ear. 

“You just couldnt wait could ya” franks spoke using his deep voice. Gerards eyes were half shut. 

He shook his head. “Fran-“ he pants out between sucking in air through his mouth “I’m close”

“Mmm of course you are” he kisses gerards cheek before sliding down to the floor. “Into my mouth like a god boy, ok”

Soon enough Gerard came into franks mouth. 

“Are you ok?” Frank asked him.

“Yeah I’m good.”

He started to zip his pants back up as frank stood up to go fix his hair.

“I’m sorry.” Gerard mumbles.

“Sorry? For what honey? You did great”

“I know it was suppose to happen in public. I failed”

“What? No no no” frank rushed over hands still wet, he touched gerards face. “Honey you didn’t fail”

“If I may add, you did just finish in a public restroom where anyone can walk in and see you guys. In my book you completed the task.”

“See you did great Gee” frank pulled Gerard into a hug.

…


	12. No bullying

**Chapter 12**

_ No bullying _

Peterickey: hickey 

.

Pete stud inside of his pawns shared room. And you’d think he’d be acquainted with one but you are far from the truth. Pete has actually been in their dorm room going on 5 minutes now with no sign of the both of them. But they’re phones were still in the room telling him that they couldn’t have gone far and they wouldn’t be gone for long. 

So Pete jumped into Mikey's bed and stared at his phone waiting for this pawns. But soon his phone watching became uninteresting. He sighed tossing the device aside. 

He was bored. He looked around the room and noticed how mikey’s side of the dorm room was cleaner than patricks. Mikey's bed was made and had no wrinkles. Key word had, because now pete is laying upon it messing it up. Mikey even had his shoes in containers tucked away under his bed and all of his clothes neatly hung from the closet provided from the university. See, all nice and clean which was a huge contrast to patrick’s side of the room. Patrick’s side was, for lack of a better word, a “neat” hot mess. 

Pete stared at the ceiling deep in thought. They were to redo the kink he was assigned a few weeks ago. Why? Because he didn't do it correctly the first time. So now pete gets to choose one of his subs i mean pawns to correctly mark up. With the watchful eye of a mediator. 

There was a knock on the door interrupting pete from his thoughts. 

“Hey” Andy greeted as Pete let him inside. “You’re short two people” Andy says speaking of the two missing pawns.

“Yeah I know. I don’t know where they went” Pete says. 

“Mmm, well I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick. And then we can go searching for them”

Pete was now left to his phone again so he decided to check his Instagram. Scrolling through the many different posts he happens to stumble across a picture of food. Not so exciting except for the fact that the picture was posted by Gue-e-ssDaWay77 and it tagged FrnkwillfckUsUp , ddymakesmeWeekes , wRAckingYourTORnadO , bbybreezy , and cxtchingchristx82 . Looks like Gerard and Frank had dinner with dallon, breezy, ray, and christa. Nice. 

Suddenly the door opened up. And there was Andy with Mikey and Patrick with him. 

Wait … hold on. There was a pissed off andy, an irritated Mikey, and a dripping wet Patrick.

“Why are you wet?” Pete asked first not sure who to ask what. Obviously something happened. 

“Better question, what were these two doing?”

Andy sounded PISSED. Oof. 

“Uhh… ok” Pete grabbed a towel to give to Patrick. His poor matted wet hair looked like a wet puppy. He was a wet puppy! Dear god my heart. It took every ounce in Pete’s body not to go and hug Patrick. “What were you two doing?”

“Nothing” they both replied. 

Andy blew out air from his nose in frustration. 

“That’s it. I’m calling ray. Mikey you’re out.”

“Woah woah woah” Pete says rushing to grab Andy, preventing him from leaving the room. “What happened? Why are you so mad?”

“I’m just trying to use the restroom minding my own business when I find Mikey here practically drowning Patrick in the bathroom. Like what the fuck?”

“What?” Pete looks over to Mikey who only wore a slightly guilty expression. But he didn’t say anything.”you need to explain yourself Mikey.”

“It’s not his fault” Patrick says. 

“And how is it not?”

Patrick looked up to Mikey.

“Nope none of that” Pete steps in between the two. “How is it not?” He asked Patrick again. 

“Because I called dibs. And he broke it” Mikey says lowly. 

‘Dibs??? What in the-?’ pete swinged his head around in disbelief to look at the other pawn in the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Andy asks. 

“He agreed to it” Mikey adds more.

“Yes I did. I told him he can do whatever he wants”

Pete takes a step back.

“Start the story over” he says shaking his hand as if to try to reverse the whole situation. 

Writer is tired of having conversations so here’s the story. Mikey called dibs on having sex with Pete first and Patrick agreed to it but then… well you know, Patrick and Pete has sex first. And then Mikey became a real upsetti spaghetti because he really wanted to be first so Mikey demanded for Patrick to pay him back. And I mean how does one ‘pay back’ sexual actions??? And here we are.

“Thats stupid” pete says in total disbleif. “If you wanted to have sex so badly you could have just said it.”pete speaks harshly to mikey completly done with his bullshot. He turned to patrick and hugged the shivering boy in front of him. “And don't you ever agree to such actions again. You did nothing wrong by having sex with me” he rubbed patricks back.

“I know. I'm sorry” patrick says, hugging back, he held onto pete enjoying the attention he was getting. Being water swirled buy mikey was no fun but he was willing to go through it if it made mikey feel better. Did it mikey feel better? Patrick didn't know. Shit, mikey. 

Mikey stood beside the two hugging men in front of him, he kind of felt out of place. Like he didn't belong. Its as if pete was fucking patrick infront of him this time. And it kinda hurt. All he ever wanted was for pete to give him attention yet somehow his plan of revenge only backfired. 

Patrick pulled away from pete to attack himself to mikey.

“I'm sorry mikey”he mumbles. 

This took mikey by surprise but he hugged back. 

“Im sorry too”

Pete looked to andy. “Is this good enough not to report?”

Andy stared pete in the eyes with a ‘are you serious’ type of look. But he caved. “I'm going to have to think about it.” andy sighs.

Well… he kinda caved. 

“Well, until then may I proceed with kink challenge?” 

Andy nodded his head. “I suppose until anything is official, Mikey way is still your pawn. Go ahead”

That's all pete needed to hear. 

He grabbed onto mikey's shirt and pulled him close. And then he kissed him.

“Hmmm” pete pulls away. “You taste like jealousy” he says with a smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah?” a mumble came from mikey.

“Mmmhmm”

They continued their kiss. 

Pete lead mikey to the middle of the room with mikeys back to his own bed but not close enough to sit on. 

“You wanna know what i found out when i was fucking patrick the other day?” Pete asks mikey as he made graby motions from patrick. Once patrick got closer pete snatched the damp towel off of the others head and tossed it to the ground on the other side of the room. “I found out that his perfect little mouth here has never been a holder of a firm member”

Mikey was a bit surprised. “How can you write fanfics full of smut but never sucked a dick in your whole life?”

“I have my ways, thank you very much”

“Oh” mikey lifts up his eyebrow and looked over to pete. “I guess patrick here has unlocked sassy mood”

“Why don't we teach him a lesson in sucking dick?” Pete spoke with a devious look in his eyes. He grabbed a pillow off the bed. He wanted to make sure patricks knees would be comfortable. I mean because… he might be there for a while. Placing it on the ground in front of mikey pete unzipped mikey's jeans.

“As an apology i should make you suck off Trick but you already know how to suck dick.” Pete ran his fingers through mikeys hair. “So why dont you be the perfect dummy for patrick to learn from? Can you be good for me mikey?” pete asked, tightening his grip on the other's hair. Mikey nods his head with a smile on his face. 

“Verbal answers only”

“Yes i can”

“Good. patrick knees”

Pete squatted down beside patrick on the floor. 

“Ok pumpkin. I want you to unzip his dick.” pete spoke. He watched as patricks carful hands reached up and unzipped the black jeans mikey had on. He popped the button open as well. He tugged the tight ass jeans down. How did mikey wear theses patrick had no clue. But somehow even though the pants were tight they shimmy downed the taller one legs pretty easy. This left mikey in his boxers. Patrick looked up at mikey and they made eye contact. Only for a split second before patrick pulled down the boxers as well. 

Mikey wasnt that hard, some would call it a semi. 

Squatting down beside Patrick, pete looked from mikeys dick to Patrick.

“You know where skin tastes like?” He asked his pawn.

“Yes” 

“That’s good. Taste him then”

Patrick extend his tongue. Softly, he rubbed his tongue up the shaft of mikey's dick. Not a bad taste, I mean its skin. 

He pulls back and giggles a little. Not because anything was funny but because he was nervous. Don't judge the poor bean, it was his first time sucking dick. 

He licked again and this time he decided to put the tip of his dick into his mouth. 

The bulge going throught his oral cavity. He made sure not use teeth knowing that the bones would take away in pleasure he might be bringing to mikey.

Soon enough he had all of mikey into his mouth. Well almost all of him mikey. If he went any farther hed choke. 

Pete stud up from his squated position. He walked behind mikey and tilted the tallers head to the side. He wanted acces to the neck. 

“Good job patrick. Youre doing so good.” he says before kissing mikeys neck. A few kisses here and there to keep mikey guessing. 

Patrick pulled off completely and mikey reached his hands down to grab onto patricks hair, desperately wanting the others mouth to be attached to his dick again. This caused pete to stop his acts and swat mikeys hans away. 

“Nuh-uh” pete says. “Let patrick learn. Plus you have no say in this mister, isnt that right?”

Mikey moans in frustration. How dare he says no when hes needy like this! 

“What do you say?” pete says pulling mikeys hair roughly.

“Ngh. yes sir”

“Thats right. Patrick you go as teasingly slow as you’d like”

Patrick nodded his head. 

Pete went back to softly biting mikeys neck. Causing mikey to moan again. 

Porn start moans.

Thats what pete likes to call it. 

Mikey;s neck is so sensitive. So fun to play with. 

Pete traveled his tongue through every cravis in mikeys shoulder. The sounds so amazing. He felt mikeys stance go weak and in a matter of minutes pete was supporting the other with his own weight. 

“Do you like this mikey?” pete asks.

“Yes” mikey breathes out. “Fuck i do. So so so much”

Pete laughs a little near mikeys ear. This small laughter, deep and in the back of petes throat. mikey shivered. His breath hitched as he felt him self become close. This felt amazing. All the sensations. His neck his ear. And surprisingly patrick wasnt bad at sucking dick. But he also know he had to tell patrick before he came so he didnt surprise the other boy. 

“Oh. im close” mikey says. Petes teasing tongue traveling down from his ear toward his shoulders. He gigle moan from the soft ticklish touch of mikeys tongue. 

“Mmm are you?”

Mikey nods his head. 

Patrick pops off again. Looking uo at the two with his lips pukered and pretty hot pink in color. He grabbed mikeys dick and continued to pump it. He rubbed his finger over the head. The head insch was super sensitive as well.

Oh fuck. Mikey thought he was going to go crazy. And he probably was, since he was at the mercy of a bosy sadistic and a well skilled writer. 

“Fuck” mikey moans. His mouth hanging open as he gasos for air. “Please. Im so close” he says.

Pete pulls his lips from mikeys neck. The skin alreadybright red from having so much attention to it. Unlike last time pete made sure to be more careful as to where he was placing his small bites and sucking of skin. 

“Patrick you should be wanted that the cum will be salt. So be careful not to get it in your eye. The goal is to swallow but id understand if you cant do that now”

Patrick nods while on the dick. He sucked harder. If that is even possible. His tongue going up and down the shaft as he keeps the whole dick in his mouth. It was honestly a tongue work out. His mouth was also getting tired. There really isnt an exercise for your mouth when sucking dick. Patrick grough his hands up to the dick before getting the best ideaever. 

He carefully touched mikeys balls. 

“Oh god!” mikey jumped. He was surprised by the sudden touch of the very sensitive area. He was now a moaning mess. Pete licking the death out of his sensitive neck and patrick sucking his precum dripping dick and now fondling his sensitive testicals? Remember earlier when he said he would go crazy? Scratch that, he’d die from theses two.

“Patrick im-” mikey pants. He closes his eyes tring to force the orgasm out. He just wanted to get there. Dont get him wrong this felt good, but also it felt tiring. He needed to come. It was as if his body needed this to survive. “Puh-pete?” he asks

“Yes mikey?”

“Can i” he gasps out loud before taking struggled swallow. “i need to cum”

Pete smirked. He ran his hands under mikeys shirt. Traveling to his nipples. And softly played with them. Like little knobs, he pulled and twisted. Not too hard of course, he wasnt trying to cause pain. He just wanted to fuck with mikey. 

“I dont know mikey,” pete says as he played. 

Patrick looked up at the two from his kneeled position on the ground. “Please, pete?” patrick asks. 

He raised an eyebrow. Mikeys little whines were like music to his ears. Of course he’d protest. Almost all sensation stopped. 

“Would you like to be done sucking fick?” pete asked patrick. 

“Well, no. i just want to watch mikey come undone. Enfinces on the come”

This caused pete to chuckle. “Alright, youre in lucky mikey. Patrick likes you alot. Come when ever you feel it happen” 

“Mmm thank you” mikey paints. He then moans once patrick continues his amazing dick sucking. Pete when back to attack mikeys neck. This time he decided to bite down SOFTLY into mikeys shoulder. 

Within two minutes of the intense emotions, mikey soon squirted warm jizz upon patricks mouth. It was salty. Warm. and although salty flavours werent that bad to patrick his mouth turend sour. 

Pete looked down at patrick with a questioning look. This was the moment. Was patrick a spitter or was he going to swallow. 

“Swallow if you can” pete directs. He guided mikey to the bed behind them, helping the taller one sit down before returning to patrick. He still held the cum in his mouth. “Patrick you need to swallow” 

In struggled gulp, patton felt the bitter liquid go down his throat. 

“Ew” he simply says. Pete was tossed a water from andy who was still by the door.

“Here, drink some” he says opening it and handing it to patrick. 

“The taste is not the best but” patrick starts. He looked up at pete and smiled. His lips glistened from the water he was drinking.. Or maybe it was from the dick he just had in his mouth. “The feeling was amazing.” pete grabs patricks hand and pulls him from the ground. 

“Well then we should do this more often”

He tuen back to mikey who had now laid down on the bed. 

“I'm really sorry, patrick.” he says. “And andy. And pete. Id understand if im disqualified. It was very wrong og me to do that”

“Mmhmm” pete pushes mikeys hair from in front of his face. “Lets not think about that now, sweet cheeks” 

“Alright” andy says clapping his hands together. “Im going to leave now”

“Bye andy.” pete says taking off his own shirt so he can hop into bed with the other two. “Make sure you lock the door”

…


End file.
